The Other Agent
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Andy is an NSA Agent. She has to live with John Casey to help out with Chuck and she soon finds herself caught up in emotions and feelings for Casey she never thought she'd have.
1. Chapter One

Andrea Collins. Twenty nine. Brown hair. Green eyes. Freckles. Tall. Pale skin. She was considered, by her training commander, to be one of the perfect agents. Sure, she usually trained quite well. Considering her NSA Agent status...

"Collins!" She heard. Her new identity is, Andrea Veronica Collins. She slowly finished dressing and then ran to stand in front of the General staring at her through the laptop.

"Yes?" She asked, making her laptop Skype screen bigger.

"Did you get your new assignment yet?"

"Yes ma'am." Andy answered.

"Did you get all the location details?" The Gen. Asked.

"Yes ma'am. I did." Andy answered.

"Good. There will be a private jet waiting to pick you up. It will drop you off near Burbank. When you get to your new home your car will be parked. It has all of your things that you were required to take along. Goodbye, and good luck." The General said before the call ended.

Andy sighed. "I'm Andrea Collins. I prefer Andy. I'm from Chicago, Illinois and I'm here to move in with some friends. I got a job transfer so they said I could move in." She kept repeating in her head while she walked to the airport.

She looked at the large jet as she was escorted to it. "Holy shit..." She said, staring up at it. Her mouth opened slightly as she walked into the jet. It isn't like she is not used to this, she is. But this jet...

"Beautiful." She whispered. She sat down and followed instructions from the pilot before take off. After take off, she was gripping the seat's arm rests and was still buckled up.

"Mild turbulence." The pilot said into the intercom. Andy smiled sheepishly at the air-hostess telling her where all the snacks were and handing her a menu.

"I hate flying." Andy whispered.

-xXx-

After a while Andy unbuckled and got up, getting some snacks. Fruit snacks. Blue raspberry fruit snacks. She looked at the menu and grinned.

Caviar. Chicken Parmesan. Spaghetti. Salad. Bread sticks.

"Is this Olive Garden on a plane?" She mumbled as she read the rest menu. She got to the drinks and ordered a small glass of Scotch. She yawned absent-mindedly. Asking for the air-hostess. She rushed over.

"Could I get a salad with croûtons, ranch dressing and bread-sticks?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not a ma'am, I'm Andy." She muttered as the woman walked away.

Soon, Andy's food arrived and she grinned. She ate it slowly and finished it, wiping her mouth and chewing quite a few of the little candy like mints. She sipped her Scotch as she read the comics.

"Freaking Marmaduke..." She said. Soon she fell asleep and the flight seemed to go by like it was nothing. She was woke up by the air hostess. Grabbing her stow away bag she walked off the plane, making sure her legs were still there as where she was sitting on them.

She shook her head, really quickly running around as the taxi driver stared at her. She nodded in approval as she felt her legs again. She got into the taxi, giving the driver the address. He dropped her off and she rolled her eyes. She looked at her car and yelped.

"Baby I missed you!" She said as she threw herself at the car. Her nineteen seventy six black, Dodge Charger. She smiled and shined the hood of the car with her sleeve. She got into it, throwing her stow away bag into the back. Soon realizing a lot of her stuff wasn't there. Just a few boxes with things she was asked to pack and a few things she begged and pleaded to keep.

She shook her head, remembering the address and pulling out of the small lot, she drove around, looking at a few maps and walking into a mall. Buying quite a lot of clothes, some shoes, and going over to Victoria Secret ad buying some lingerie. She had paid for everything and walked out of the mall, setting all her shopping bags in the trunk of her car.

She drove back to the apartment complex and saw the Crown Victoria car that wasn't there earlier. She grinned, walking up to the door number that was written on the sheet of paper she had. She knocked and she heard.

"Who is it?" From a gruff voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Andy." She replied. She turned her head slightly and saw a one, human intersect staring at her through the window. She turned back to the opening door. Being greeted by a tall, blue eyed, well-built, NSA Agent. Her mouth dried a little.

"John." He said as he shook her hand. She nodded.

"I'll be right back..." He grunted in response. She quickly guessed he doesn't talk much and shook her head, going to her car. She glanced at John, seeing him staring at her car. She smiled to herself and grabbed her things, only make three trips to the guest bedroom John showed her to.

She wasted no time putting her things away. Underwear, bras, socks, tights and leggings in the top drawer. T-Shirts, sweaters and hoodies in the second drawer. Black clothes in the third drawer, jeans, shorts, and capris and cargo pants in the fourth drawer. She set her laptops, phone, and headset on the desk. Putting her surveillance equipment in the top desk drawer and putting paper, pens, pencils, and erasers in the second drawer.

Andy set all her pajamas into a small dresser beside her big one, then hung up blouses, dresses, skirts and dress pants into her closet. She hated dresses and skirts but wore them when necessary. She then face palmed. Realizing she was living with another agent. She quickly located all the bugs Casey had put in her room and rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever_." She said, leaving them be but marking where they were for future reference. She could have a little fun with that later. She walked out and John glanced at her.

"Nice car." Andy said to him. John nodded.

"Same to you." He replied. She sat down with her laptop.

"So." John said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Andrea."

"I prefer Andy." She cut in.

John seemed to write that down and Andy stopped smiling and looked at him like "Are you freaking serious?"

"Did General Beckman tell you everything?"

"About Bartowski you mean? Yeah. Human Intersect. Needs to be looked out for, blah blah."

"This job isn't, blah blah." Casey said. "It is hard work."

"Yeah. I know, thanks." She said. "By the way, I got told you are working at the BuyMore. Sarah works at Weinerlicious. _Horrible name for a business." _Andy said, "And I'll be working at the ice cream place down the street."

John nodded. "Good." He said, putting his head phones on and looking at his laptop.

Andy rolled her eyes. Walking back to her room. "This is going to be a long stay." She told herself, sitting on her bed with one of her laptops, browsing the Internet for the geography of Burbank.

-XxX-


	2. Chapter Two

Andy had been there for a few days, working at the "Orange Orange" and having to serve annoying teenage boys staring down her orange tank top half the time. She leaned against the counter as a new batch of customers poured in. It's summer, in California, what could she expect?

She took their orders, quickly making them and handing them to the customers. Putting the money in the cash register. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. This job is absolutely _boring _compared to her usual agent work. You can't just go from shooting, killing, locking up, guarding, moving, and doing other stuff to people to serving them ice cream from a machine.

It was almost absurd, the way she transitioned. Andy was about to growl at the next costumer when she looked up and saw Chuck, Sarah, Casey and some little bearded man who looked like a hobbit who got a hair cut. She smiled in her head at the thought and looked at them.

Looking at the clock, "_**Break time.**_" she whispered. She quickly got them the ice cream they wanted and left her apron on. She stared at Casey sitting at the table, by himself, no ice cream as Chuck, Sarah and the little bearded hobbit man paid for their ice cream. She rolled her eyes as she got two chocolate ice creams in a cone each and put some of her own cash in the register. She walked over to their table and opened Casey's hand, against his will, and set the ice cream cone in it. Closing his hand.

He stared at it then looked at her.

"In case you didn't know, it is ice cream." She said, licking her own cone. He grunted and kept staring at it.

"Hey, Casey, maybe if you stare at it long enough laser beams will shoot out of your eyes and it'll melt faster." She said.

Chuck glanced at her. Looking kind of terrified for his reaction. All Casey did was start eating it. After a while, Andy found out that Morgan, the little bearded hobbit man who was flirting with her, worked at the Buy More with John and Chuck. Morgan said he had to get back to work and left, but had scribbled his number down on a napkin and handed it to Andy.

She found him attractive, in a way, and folded the napkin, putting it into her jean's pocket. She had finished her ice cream and watched as Casey wiped his face from finishing his. She was trying to make peace, and it probably wasn't working.

They had a fight a few hours earlier and it wasn't for a very good reason.

-xXx-

"_Just keep your stuff off my work space." John said. And Andy nodded, completely ignoring what he said, having her headphones on and her laptop open, surveying Chuck's place and watching as Ellie, Chuck's sister, and Chuck talked and watched television. "Supernatural is on..." Andy whispered. Going to grab the remote but Casey snatched it off the table before she could, turning on the history channel to some war documentary. Andy scoffed, crossing her arms and staring at the laptop screen in front of her. She grabbed her stuff and walked to her room._

_Staying there and writing a few things down and building up the firewall on her laptop, making sure everything was secure because, who the hell knows what kind of people are in Burbank. Oh wait, the CIA, NSA, and the government do. Hackers. Rich people. People who are far more important, than the average man, live here. Like, well. Charles Bartowski. Human intersect. She sighed and sat in the dark, the only light produced from her laptop. She heard Casey snoring slightly and a thought popped into her head. She knew the TV. was still on so she went into the living room. _

_She looked at it, picking up the remote control. One hour and fifteen minutes later she had reprogrammed the remote _completely _and set it to make all the channels starting with one, to start with two and so on. Twos to three, threes to four, fours to five, fives to sixes, sixes to seven, sevens to eights, eights to nines, nines to zeros and zeros to ones. _

_Everything the way she wanted it. It was a little much, she said to herself, but no one and she means _**no one, **_messes with her Supernatural time. IN a way it was way too much much but had she messed with him wanting to watch stuff about the Civil War, the World Wars, the Presidents, guns or war tanks the time she'd been living there?_

_No. So she left the TV on and ran back into her room, then snickered to herself, grabbing a few of her headsets and gaming equipment, walking back into the living room and flopping them on his desk. She smirked to herself and walked back to her room, slipping into bed and quickly falling asleep. _

-xXx-

Andy listened as Sarah talked about a few things and Casey added. Chuck nodded and Andy just stared blankly at Sarah.

"Andrea?" Sarah asked.

"It's Andy." Andy replied.

"Right. So, Andy, did you hear any of that?" Sarah asked.

"No...Sorry. I spaced out." Andy said.

John gave her a bitch face. "You need to pay attention." He growled.

Andy found it strange how something sparked in her when he growled. Chuck glanced at her.

"Basically what Sarah said is, we need to watch our backs because something is happening. We need to retrieve this thing...Called "_The Cipher" _we need to get it and send it to General Beckman." Chuck said.

Sarah gestured at Chuck. "And we might need him to come with. Get it?"

Andy nodded at the younger women. "Got it."

Casey clapped his hands together as he stood up, "Good." He said, quickly walking out of the ice cream place. Andy sighed.

"What's with him...Being other than...Casey?" Asked Chuck.

"I may have pissed him off." She said. Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I completely reprogrammed his television and remote control set up and when he woke up to change the channel to the five o'clock news it turned to some adult channel." Andy responded.

Sarah smiled slightly. Chuck choked on his ice cream. "What?"

"Some por-"

"No. I got what you mean but...How?' He asked.

"I'm a nerd, basically. I know my way around a TV set and remote." She said.

"A hot nerd." Chuck mumbled and Sarah glanced at him.

Andy rubbed her left elbow. She got up. "I gotta get back to work. See you later?"

Chuck nodded. "See you later." Sarah smiled.

"What Chuck said. Bye Andy."

Andy smiled at them both, walking back behind the counter. Before the same group of teenage boys walked in, the same group as usual, and put their orders in. Leaning over the counter as they placed their orders, to get a better look at her chest but playing it off as not being able to see the menu.

She growled quietly. "Teenagers." She said muttered.

-xXx-


	3. Chapter Three

_**I created the program red chariot the other day, by created I mean I thought of it. It is basically a group Andy used to belong to in college, before she became an agent. And it's founder was Daniella Schulps, also know as Ashland. **_

~XxX~

Andy sat on her bed, quietly waiting for her laptop to load. She had just gotten done installing a back-up storage and an anti-virus software. Her firewall on it...Its complicated.

If you can call typing in her favourite movie quote of all time, as a password, complicated. And the other passwords being characters from different t.v. shows that no one watches anymore...Then sure. Its "complicated".

Andy yawned, getting ready for another day at the _Orange Orange _was annoying. She accidentally bleached one of the tank tops in the wash and has ended up using it as an under shirt for her other clothes. She pulled her white jeans on as she heard John walking down the hall.

(_A/N: If you go to my pro_file _I have a__ link to my Polyvore, the collection for this story is called "The Other Agent" what she is wearing for this chapter is the only set in there as of right now.) _

John walked in and looked at Andy, with no shirt on and her bra all lacey, before opening his mouth. "New mission. Briefing in five." He said, beginning to walk out.

"Casey?" He heard her ask.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed from her keeping him in her room.

"Pass me my headband?" She asked, pointing to her dresser. John picked it up and threw it at her and left.

"I said pass it, not try to kill me with it!" She shouted. John grunted in response, walking into the living room and waiting for her.

-xXx-

"So...There is another FULCRUM agent in town?" Sarah asked the General. The General nodded.

"Her name is Daniella Schulps. Her FULCRUM name is Ashland-"

"Hold on a second." Andy interrupted. Casey glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" The General asked.

"Daniella Schulps. Like Red Chariot, Daniella Schulps. Like my best friend Danella Schulps. The girl who I almost got made by?"

"If there is a personal problem-" Sarah started. Andy looked at her.

"No problem...Except the last time I saw her she tried to recruit me to FULCRUM."

Casey raised an eyebrow. Chuck cut in.

"Maybe we can use your connection to get information we need." Sarah shook her head.

"It might be too dangerous...Casey?" Sarah asked.

"I think we should use Andy to distract Daniella and get what we need and eventually grab Dani." Casey said, basically agreeing with Chuck but not saying it. Andy crossed her arms.

"Are you-"

"A quick old snatch 'n grab?" Chuck asked. Andy clenched her jaw, they started arguing and were too busy to notice the general end the call.

-xXx-

"Look," Andy said. "Red Chariot was this stupid group that a bunch of horse and history buffs were in, like myself. And we would use horses, **red chariots, **and Roman history to ride around in them battling each other with foam spears. But someone took it too far one day and stabbed my boyfriend through the chest with a real spear and he died on the way to the hospital." Andy said.

Everyone fell silent and stared at her. "But...I think someone wanted him dead."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"A guy...Rory Mitchell-", Chuck pulled a sneezing face and blinked.

"FULCRUM. Rory Mitchell. Code name, Rattlesnake around his friends." Chuck started. "He is a FULCRUM agent. MY FULCRUM intersect just flashed..."

Casey looked at Andy. "I guess FULCRUM had a thing for you."

"Well, Darren, my boyfriend, he was the agent who recruited me to be a NS-"

"They're in town." Chuck added. "Dani, Rory and two other people. It's on their records of flying in today."

"Who else?" Sarah asked.

"Max and Roy Siegfried." Chuck said. Andy looked at him.

"I can't be seen by them!" Andy said.

"Why?"

"They're my cousins...When Rory tried recruiting me and didn't get anywhere and made an attempt at killing me, he recruited Max and Roy. FULCRUM is supposed to execute me the second any of them see me. Whether is means in an alley or at a Buy More or Orange Orange...It doesn't matter if there are kids, or other civilians around..."

"What did you do that makes them want to kill you?" Casey asked while adjusting his green shirt.

"I might've leaked all the secrets of Red Chariot to a government official who is in protective custody of the NSA." Andy replied.

"How?"

"I was in the group...They were telling all these college students, who they wanted in FULCRUM, all the secrets of the program and the other students didn't know it, except for me. So I told...And ended up getting recruited to the NSA."

"Stop with story-time, for a second," John said. "Does Red Chariot stand for something?"

"I used to think it was an Anagram for Rich Tread but..." Andy trailed off.

"But what?" Chuck asked.

"But when I tried accessing files on it...To check, a swat team of agents was at my front door and they told me to leave it alone." Andy said, putting a switch-blade in her pocket that Casey handed to her.

"Well...Then I guess you'll have to be careful. Either that or we send you away till we catch them." Sarah said.

"That could take years!" Chuck said. Andy gestured to him.

"What he said!" Andy practically shouted. Casey grunted.

"Time for work." Sarah said, ending all arguments.

-xXx-

After a few hours of work Chuck, Casey and Sarah, who is now working at the Orange Orange with Andy, and Andy herself, all went on break. Andy walked over to the Buy More, carrying some food for Casey and Chuck. Sure they probably brought something but she doesn't care. She handed Chuck his food and held Casey's bag of food and was about to go find him, when she got verbally taken hostage by the weirdo with the weird hair and the weirdo who wouldn't stop talking and Morgan.

"Jeff, Lester. Leave her alone." Morgan said. They saw Casey glaring at them and scurried off. Morgan smiled, leaning against the counter but trying to make himself taller to the tall woman standing in front of him.

"What?" Andy asked, obviously not hearing a word Morgan said.

"I was just talking-" Morgan started again till Casey walked up and looked at him.

"Beat it...Grimes." He said, crossing his arms till Andy handed him the bag of food.

"I got you lunch." She said.

Casey took it and looked in the bag. "Salad?"

"There's a burger and fries under it." She said, also handing him a coke. "So...Yeah."

"I was about to go out. You saved me a trip." Then he walked off not bothering to say even a half-hearted "_thank you_". Andy sighed.

"You're welcome." She muttered before starting to walk out and she saw the platinum blonde hair that made her duck behind the movie rack.

"Rory." She seethed. She heard some talking and saw Rory pass, then Roy, with his stupid sleeked back, black hair and Max, who apparently still couldn't lay off-putting that stupid blue streak in his hair. They both have black hair, except Roy makes his look like an oil slick. She carefully and as stealthy, without drawing any attention, slowly and quietly sneaked into the lounge. Casey had eaten quickly because he was throwing his stuff away.

Andy stopped him as the door closed behind her. She had her hands on his chest as a sad attempt to prevent him from going anywhere.

Casey looked down and Andy felt the slow growl in his chest start-up. She quickly removed her hands. The door tried opening and she kicked it, putting her foot against it.

"What?" Casey growled out.

"Its Roy, Rory and Max-" She started, before the door pushed so hard she fell forward and Casey fell back, her landing on him and their faces inches apart. _Chuck. _Andy seethed.

"Bartowski-" Casey started as Andy got up. "What/"

"Was I, interrupt- Never-mind. Its Roy, and Rory and Max!" He said quickly.

"What _about them?" _Casey growled out.

"They're here!" Andy said, Chuck nodded violently. "At the Buy More!" He added.

Casey clenched his jaw. "You," He said pointing at Andy. "Stay near Bartowski. You can't be the only reason they're here." He ran out of the break room.

-xXx-

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I walked out to see who I imagined to be Rory. From what Andy told me anyway, back at Castle.

"Can I help you?" I growled out.

The man glanced at me. "Do you know where a guy named Chuck or a woman named Andy is?"

"Chuck is on break." I said, keeping an eye on the reflections of the "not is use" televisions, watching for Roy and Max.

"And what about the doll?" He asked, pulling a toothpick out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. "Where's she?"

"I don't know any "_Andy"_s that work here." I replied, clenching my jaw slightly from him referring to her as "_doll". _

"Well, if you see a sexy lil' thing, about," He started, putting his hand a little distance below his forehead, "yay tall, brown hair and green eyes. Kind pale skin. Real nice ass," he put down his card. "Ring me." He said.

"Sure." I said, growling quietly and balling up my hands into fists then setting my hand on the card and glancing at it. He grinned and walked out, two guys with black hair following after him. I tucked the card into my shirt pocket and glared at his back.

"Jackass." I muttered, walking back to the break room. Andy stood up.

"Anything?"

"That guy...Rory. He said you have a nice ass." I said.

Andy clenched her jaw. "He's an ass-hat." She replied, walking up to me and patting my shoulder. "Thanks, Casey." She mumbled.

~XxX~

_**Hey, I just wrote this, and this is crazy- But favourite this and comment maybe? **_


End file.
